A need exists for a fishing teaser capable of at least two fish attracting modes. In an embodiment of one mode, selectively focused, directed emitted light can simulate the appearance and motion of baitfish under daylight conditions. In an embodiment of a second mode, selectively focused and sequenced, directed emitted light can simulate the bioluminescence of deepwater marine animals under low light conditions such as darkness or at subsurface ocean depths.
A further need exists for a fishing teaser capable of using a variety of energy sources that can be replaceable or rechargeable.
A need exists for a fishing teaser containing circuitry that can create emitted light in flashes or patterns that can attract specific marine game fish.
A need also exists for a fishing teaser that can be adapted to produce light of varying colors and intensities.
A further need exists for a simplified fishing teaser possessing circuitry that allows the teaser to automatically self-illuminate in the presence of seawater and automatically cease illumination when removed from seawater.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.